english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam O'Brien
Liam Christopher O'Brien (born May 28, 1976 in Belleville, New Jersey, USA) is an American voice actor. He's married to voice actress Amy Kincaid. He's known for voicing: Gaara in Naruto and Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull', Blood Brother#2 (ep11), Boy#4 (ep59), Commuter (ep30), Doctor Strange (eps59-78), Tour Guide (ep33) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2016) - Head Mannequin (ep17) *Disney Sofia the First (2013) - Boswell (ep13) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Captain Anatoly Krimov/Red Star (ep18), German CEO (ep18) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Arkon (ep23), Green Skull (ep47), Hydra Commander (ep47), Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep47), Red Skull Dinosaur (ep48) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2017) - Commander (ep4), Deck Officer (ep46), Imperial Tech (ep46), Imperial Technician (ep12), Morad Sumar, Shuttle Pilot (ep12), Stormtrooper#1 (ep2), Stormtrooper Squad Leader (ep23), Yogar Lyste *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2016) - Guard#1 (ep1), Kickback, Underbite *Ultimate Spider-Man (2016) - Doctor Strange (eps81-102) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Angel/'Warren Worthington III', Nightcrawler/'Kurt Wagner', Nitro/Robert Hunter (ep8), Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Lavion, Sir. Portis Weatherly (ep21), Truck Driver (ep17) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Johann Shmidt/'Red Skull' *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Johann Shmidt/Red Skull *JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time (2014) - Aquaman, Batwing Computer *Marvel Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (2016) - Doctor Strange *Planet Hulk (2010) - Hiroim 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Thor: Legend of the Magical Hammer (2013) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Johann Schmidt/'Red Skull' *Everstar (2015) - Paxley *Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion (2014) - Morad Sumar, Supply Master Yogar Lyste, Vendor#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Kihachi (ep1), Patron 4 (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Tom (ep1) *Blade (2012) - Daniel (ep4), Police Lieutenant (ep2), Ship Crew (ep3) *Blade of the Immortal (2009-2010) - Araya Kawakami *Bleach (2014) - Jushiro Ukitake, Rikichi (ep355) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier, Stranger in the Ruins *Buso Renkin (2008) - Gota Nakamura, Hideyuki Okakura *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Lloyd Asplund *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2009) - Lloyd Asplund *Comic Party (2004) - Taishi Kuhonbutsu *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Doctor A (ep11), Drunk Man (ep5), Employee (ep9), Fisherman (ep14), Guy B (ep10), Jiro (ep6), Mafia A (ep26), Male Employee (ep15), Man with Sunglasses (ep15), Mysterious Guy, Noodle Stand Owner (ep3), Officer (ep1), Tony Long *DearS (2005-2006) - Chef (ep11), Employee B (ep10), Miu's Master (ep8), No.3 *Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) - Tsubasa *Durarara!! (2011) - Crowd Man#2 (ep7), Morita, Patron#4 (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Jinnai Yodogiri (Phone Voice; ep12), Morita (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Jinnai Yodogiri (Phone) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Vincent Law *Eyeshield 21 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Archer *Fate/Zero (2013) - Kariya Matou, Firefighter (ep7) *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Toru *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Andrea Cavalcanti *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Gino (ep2), Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Fake Laughing Man (ep6), Medical Student (ep8), Robber (ep17) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Ray *Gungrave (2005) - Executive (ep14), Researcher (ep15), Sam (ep13) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Guinble Kaito, Man (ep26) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Clive *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Fighter A (ep7), Fighter B (ep8), Ganryo *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Genpou Saji/'Shishi Ouin' *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Genpou Saji/Shishi Ouin *Kamichu! (2006) - Shika, Hero in Movie (ep11), Inu Osho (ep2), Konoha Kamaitachi (ep1), Pilot (ep4), School Boy (ep10), TV Caster (ep14) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kei Odagiri, Friend A (ep7), Men (ep4) *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Dizelmine, Grocery Store Clerk (ep5), Kojiro Nogami, Operator (ep11), TV Voice (ep9) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Isaac, Jamil, Marchio, Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Akira Mizutani *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Kenzo Tenma *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Gaara, Adult Urushi (ep338), Boy (ep400), Cameraman (ep218), Cat with Scar (ep189), Crowd Member#3 (ep181), Gang Member#3 (ep180), Kegon, Kokuyo (ep235), Kotetsu Hagane, Land of Water Feudal Lord (ep218), Leaf Village Official, Man B (ep65), Old Man A (ep75), Pops (ep63), Sabiru (ep193), Samurai (ep204), Sand Council Member (ep16), Sand Ninja with Bow, Ship Captain (ep243), Suiu, Weather Forecast (ep6) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2013) - Gagoze, Shoei *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Hidemoto Keikain, Shoei *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Mitsuhiro Maniwa *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Announcer (ep4), Boyfriend (ep5), Bus Driver (ep7), Host (ep6), Male Student A (ep2), Movie-Obsessed Man (ep7), Nephrite, Porter (ep4) *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Criminal (ep1), Editor (ep3), Scholar (ep24) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Nephrite *Saiyuki Reload (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Demon (ep5) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Furet *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Tokugawa Ieyasu (ep12) *Stellvia (2005) - Minister of State (ep14), Navigator (ep16), Security Force (ep15) *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Baseball Team Captain (ep7) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005) - Horu, Masaru Hashimoto, People of the Cape (ep5) *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Masahi Arai *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Yuri Petrov/'Lunatic', Bomberman (ep14) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Retrieval Team Soldier *Zatch Bell! (2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Yoshimi 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Shichigoro 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Leyton, Soldier *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Jushiro Ukitake, Zabimaru *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Jushiro Ukitake, Soul Reaper, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Jushiro Ukitake, Man at Mall, Research and Development Operator *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Jushiro Ukitake, Squad 1 Soul Reaper *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Archer *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Red XIII *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Prisoner *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto The Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel (2008) - Gaara *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Nadare Roga *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Kataoka *Patlabor 2: the Movie (2006) - 2nd Unit Officer, Interceptor Pilot B *Redline (2012) - Frisbee *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - King's Guardsman *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Bully A, Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Yuri Petrov/Lunatic *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Yuri Petrov/'Lunatic' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Sasaki (ep9) *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Gaara *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Driver (ep3), Editor (ep2) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Clive *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Dark Walter (ep9), Spirit of the Jackal (ep5), Vatican Officer (ep8), Wild Geese (ep3), Zepplin Commander *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005) - Thin Blob (ep3) *Yukikaze (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Curse of the Golden Flower (2007) - Prince Jai *Cutie Honey (2007) - Additional Voices *The Neighbor No. Thirteen (2006) - Akai 'Movies' *Prometheus (2012) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Call of Duty: Heroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Adam Brewer, BPD Officers, Officer Clarysse, Officer Cottell, Officer Fitzgerald, Officer Hussein *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Additional Voices *Bodycount (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Allied, Howard Stark, Hydra *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Akula Submarine *D4: Dark Dreams Don't Die (2014) - Phillip Cheney *Darksiders (2010) - War *Darksiders II (2012) - Disembodied Voices 2, War *Devil May Cry 4 (2008) - Sanctus *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Christopher A. Vargas *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Niall *DreamWorks School of Dragons (2013) - Tuffnut *Dungeon Siege III (2011) - Alexei, Roderick, Additional Voices *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fable III (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - The Warden (M) *Fuse (2013) - Raven Guard/Grigori *Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2015) - Lord (ep4) *God of War: Ghost of Sparta (2010) - Soldier 7 *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Gollum, Haldir *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Illidan Stormrage *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Illidan Stormrage *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Male Activist, Street Thug, Working Class Male Ped 1 *Injustice 2 (2017) - Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (2009) - Trash Mob B, Wrath *Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days (2010) - Additional Voices *Karateka (2012) - Monk *Killzone 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Knave of Pride, Seelie Warrior, Titarion, Tuatha Soldier *League of Legends (2013) - Yasuo *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015-2017) - Gollum, Lord Voldemort, Mad Dog Tannen *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Peter Ludlow *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Admiral Statura *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *MadWorld (2009) - Scissors man, Soldier 7, Zombie *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia II (2010) - Brian O'Neill *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Electro, Havok, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Male Cop, Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner, Shield Controller *Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (2017) - Doctor Strange *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Jezero fon Huric, Portieri (Fey Attack) *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Gollum *Middle-earth: Shadow of War (2017) - Daughter's Suitor, Gollum *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Gaara *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Gaara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Gaara *ObsCure (2004) - Kenny Matthews *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Marines *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Racedriver: Grid (2008) - Irish Teammate *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - McMahon *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Dan Mason *Red Steel 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *République (2014-2016) - Station 14 *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Reynard Fisher *Rise of Nightmares (2011) - Marchosias *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Demons, Husks, Vlad the Impaler, William Shakespeare *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skullgirls (2012) - Leviathan *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Dr. Avian, Leviathan *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Exile Officer, Marines *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows (2008) - Electro/Max Dillon, Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Commodore Margok, Additional Voices *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Jaran Kael *Tekken 6 (2009) - Miguel Caballero Rojo, Paul's Ending Narrator *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Electro/Maxwell Dillon, Gentleman, Undercover Agent *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Nico Dasilva, Sectoid *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Angmir, Baranthor, Elladan, Elrohir *The Order: 1886 (2015) - Finley *The Saboteur (2009) - Additional Voices *Titanfall (2014) - Barker *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Barker *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tomb Raider (2013) - Solarii *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Motormaster, Seeker 3 *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Flyer, Decepticon Soldier 02 *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Air Raid *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Hired Thugs *Undead Knights (2009) - Lord Follis *WildStar (2014) - Bolt, Captain Thokov, Ersoth, Marauder Eeklu, Mordesh Male, Vorion *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Last Recode (2017) - Endrance *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Endrance *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Endrance, Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Endrance, Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Bravo 2, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Captured Emmerian Pilot, Priest *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Bernard "Owl" Schmidt, Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos (2007) - Duo *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Ayatane Michitaka, Elemia Knight *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Dario Empio, Liliana Insurgent#2, Takafumi Arisawa, Totient, Wong Shao Lung *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Asura *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Chaos, Imperial Soldier *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Sterkenburg Cranach *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Krumly *Binary Domain (2012) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Dark Souls (2008) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bleach: Shattered Blade (2007) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bleach: The Blade of Fate (2007) - Jushiro Ukitake *Bravely Default (2013) - Nobutsuna Kamiizumi *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nobotsuna Kamiizumi *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) - Isaac *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Jonathan Morris *Catherine (2011) - Orlando Haddick *Cross Edge (2009) - Judas, Ayatane Michitaka *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Salamander *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Rig *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Master Big Star, Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Kain Highwind *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Drakengard 3 (2014) - Cent *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Guan Yu *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Makoto/'Mystery Man' *Eternal Sonata (2007) - Waltz *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Steven Bisson *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Steven Bisson *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Kain Highwind, Zeromus *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Enkidu *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Operator *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Caius Ballad, Resident *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Inigo *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Izama, Laslow, Zola *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Class Photo, Dog Collar, Him *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Calvo, Wagner *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Ky Kiske *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Axl Low, Masked Man A *Hexyz Force (2010) - Faust Schnizer, Guard, Screaming Guard, Virtus *Jeanne d'Arc (2007) - Luther *Killer Is Dead (2013) - David, Narrator *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Caius Ballad *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Huaren *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis (2008) - The Other Vayne, Vayne Aurelius *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy (2009) - Goto *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Zazz *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Gaara *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Gaara, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Gaara, Kotetsu Hagane *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) - Gaara *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Gaara, Gatō's Henchman, Hidden Leaf Villager *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Gaara *NeverDead (2012) - Alex *NieR (2010) - Grimoire Weiss *Ninja Blade (2009) - Doctor *Odin Sphere (2007) - Ingway *Operation Darkness (2008) - Jude Lancelot, Herbert East, Waffen-SS Schutze *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Akihiko Sanada *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Akihiko Sanada *Professor Layton and the Last Scepter (2011) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2012) - Additional Voices *Professor Layton and the Unwound Future (2010) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Civilians *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Jelton Man, Melvir Guard, Raphael *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Sugarubi *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Mugen *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Tokugawa Ieyasu *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Masahiro Sakurai/'Spooky', Unusually Knowledgeable Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (2007) - Akihiko Sanada, Punk, Smirking Classmate, Young Man *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 FES (2008) - Akihiko Sanada, Guard#2 *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable (2010) - Akihiko Sanada, Punk, Smirking Classmate, Young Man *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Navarre, Uriel, Voice, Yamato Takeru *Sonic: Forces (2017) - Infinite *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zazz *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Neal *SpellForce: Shadow of the Phoenix (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Demetrio, Dion Landers *Street Fighter V (2016-2017) - Gil, Shadaloo Soldier (L) C *Suikoden IV (2005) - Keneth, Merchant-like Man *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Orochi *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Dist the Reaper *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Stahn Aileron *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Cumore, Hanks *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Gilland, Mr. Eldin *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Gilland *The Evil Within (2014) - Male Villager, Obese Zombie, Valerio Jimenez *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Additional Voices *Unchained Blades (2012) - Lucius, Nidhogg *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Baldren Gassenarl *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Lezard Valeth *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Dio *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Madoras *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Chuck Preston, Crewman, Moderate Veruni Leader *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Durant *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Darkdeath Evilman, Geo Martin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (353) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (214) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors